


Tommy's Eventful Week

by PrimeBubbleLad, Second_to_none



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Benrey dirty talk, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cum Eating, Dommy Tommy, Enthusiastic Consent, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Knotting, Lots of Cum, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Benrey (Half-Life), Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plugs, Porn with Feelings, Tender Sex, Tentacles, They/Themrey, Trans Gordon Freeman, Vaginal Sex, alien Tommy, cum, first heat, hypno is mild, petnames, slight public embarassment, unnatural cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_to_none/pseuds/Second_to_none
Summary: >Stirring besides them Tommy sits up as he is awakened by the commotion. Gordon and Benrey look over and Tommy gives his two mates a brilliant smile.“G-Good morning.” He yawns and sniffs the air, overwhelmed by the scent of heat that seems to be coming from the both of them.“Oh! B-Benrey is it time for your h-h-heat?”Benrey nods so fast their ears flops a bit and looks over at Gordon.“And Feetman has it too, we’re heatmates!” They squirm a bit, already starting to feel warm even though they’re only wearing shorts.<After some alien shenanigans Gordon now has a heat and Tommy suddenly has two mates to take care of. It's going to be an...eventful week to say the least.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman, Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT read if a minor and don't go sending this to anyone okay?  
> The warnings are there, the rating is there, the tags just screaming sex sex sex sex.
> 
> Having a blast co-writing this, don't have a scheduled but hoping to post as soon as possible.  
> Big loves to the hlvraiHorny server for the encouragement as always!!
> 
> Notes for this fic and chapter :3  
> Benrey's non-binary, they/them, has both sets of genetalia (vaginal-like and dicks)  
> Tommy's just a cock that comes out a slit  
> Examples of both:  
> Tommy: https://twitter.com/Prime18A/status/1320913378198482944  
> Benrey: https://twitter.com/Prime18A/status/1337403094427058181/photo/1
> 
> Gordon is trans and terms are: Tdick, dick, cock, cunt and sometimes Benrey says pussy.  
> Gordon and Benrey call Tommy their alpha more reference to him being a 'leader' type in the relationship, the petplay is more nicknames and words.

They notice it as soon as they wake up, that familiar tingling sensation in the pit of their stomach. Benrey lets out a groan, feeling an uncomfortable wave of rising temperatures through their body. Tensing up and looking down between their legs they see a wet patch forming.

“Uh oh.” 

It seems like it’s time for their heat and Benrey is taken completely unaware, too wrapped up in video games as per usual. Tommy hadn’t even reminded them. Maybe he hadn’t warned Benrey just to have the heat creep up on them. The lack of preparation always did make Benrey more needy, something his two mates seemed to revel in. They know just how much Gordon enjoys watching them squirm and beg under Tommy. 

Benrey can’t help but smile at the thought of them both, Gordon’s cute chonker body, Tommy’s tall slender frame. Their difference made such a perfect contrast. Watching the two of them together, or even better, being sandwiched between them, sometimes Benrey can’t believe how lucky they are. 

However something seems different with the heat smell this time around, they detect another heat scent which is very strange. Tommy’s heat has never synced up with their own and the only other person here is…Gordon.

As he wakes up Gordon stretches languidly, he feels pleasantly well rested but there is a weird tingle in the bottom of his stomach. Maybe he’s just hungry. He turns around and finding Benrey already awake he can’t help the smile that spreads over his face at the sight of his mate.

“Morning.” 

Berney smiles back and places a soft kiss on Gordon’s head. When Benrey’s lips touch his skin it’s like a bolt of lightning shoots through his body and Gordon gives a surprised gasp. His body feels… off? It’s hot to the touch and there is a desperate need of... _something_. The answer to what need that is, comes when he feels his t-dick twitch. Suddenly the heat and the tingling sensation in his stomach makes sense. Fuck, he is so horny right now.

“Fuck…” Gordon breathes out.

Something in the bedroom smells so good right now and it’s driving him wild with lust. Turning his head he finds that the source is his apha Tommy, still sleeping sprawled out on the bed. 

“Yo bro, you uh, you okay?” 

Benrey’s heat scent is also rather strong, Gordon recognises it but it seems so much more noticeable now than it usually is.

“Yeah just, really fucking horny.”

Benrey curiously sniffs Gordon and purrs.

“Oh yo bro, you uh, got your heat with me? Best buddie boyfriends got shared heaters?” Benrey asks, ears wiggling excitedly.

“W-what?” Gordon looks down at Benrey’s boner, feeling the waves of warmth swelling through him. He really wants Benrey’s cock in him, like right now. 

Stirring besides them Tommy sits up as he is awakened by the commotion. Gordon and Benrey look over and Tommy gives his two mates a brilliant smile.

“G-Good morning.” He yawns and sniffs the air, overwhelmed by the scent of heat that seems to be coming from the both of them.

“Oh! B-Benrey is it time for your h-h-heat?” 

Benrey nods so fast their ears flops a bit and looks over at Gordon. 

“And Feetman has it too, we’re heatmates!” They squirm a bit, already starting to feel warm even though they’re only wearing shorts. 

“W-What? B-b-but I thought- Isn’t Mr. Freeman human?” 

Gordon shrugs and groans quietly, reaching down as he tries to give his t-dick some friction with his hands.

“Maybe taking so much of both your cum changed my dna? Haha.” 

Gordon is joking, but the possibility seems more and more realistic the more he thinks about it. Wouldn’t be the weirdest thing to have happened in this household. He groans as another wave of need washes over him. Shit! It doesn’t matter how it happened, the only thing that matters is that he’s insanely horny and wants sex, now! 

“W-well, I’m sure we can...accommodate your h-heat as well Mr. Freeman.” 

Smiling weakly he feels himself gravitate towards Tommy who scoops him up in his slender arms before giving him a long and deep kiss. Breaking it off he deposits Gordon in Benrey’s lap, patting them both on the head before standing up. 

“F-first let me make us some b-breakfast and call wo-work, I’ll just tell them that we s-shall be taking the week off.” 

As he leaves the bedroom both Gordon and Benrey unashamedly stares at Tommy’s ass on his way out of the door.

Gordon sighs and slumps deeper into Benrey’s arms. Berney takes this opportunity to lean in and start nibbling on his neck.

“I see you starin’ at TomTom’s buttsy, lookin’ at them uh...them plump peaches.” The words are spoken against Gordons skin as they keep on kissing and biting. 

Gordon struggles to hold back his moans at the feeling of Benreys mouth on him. The touch from his mate is both calming and exciting at the same time.

“Even in heat you can’t word anything sexy.” Gordon complains but his words don’t hold any edge.

Leaning back Gordon captures Benreys lips in a kiss, needing the closeness of his mate more than ever right now. It doesn’t take long for Benrey to grow hungry for more as they climb on top of Gordon and deepens the kiss. Tongues sneaking out and entering mouths, wrestling into a deep makeout session. Berney slides themselves between Gordon’s legs, humping the bulge in their pants against the damp cloth covering Gordons cunt. Gordon can’t hold back a moan as he feels the blissful friction against his need. Benrey’s cock is straining against their boxers, precum leaking through the fabric with little resistance. 

“B-Benny…” Gordon moans the name against their skin. 

Benrey’s tentacles slither out to hook both their briefs and slide them off, exposing Benrey’s tentacle cocks. The main one sticks up from its slit, the smaller two beside it coiling and touching the bigger one as if attempting to get Benrey off. Spreading his legs open Gordon shows off his glistening wet cunt, his t-dick hard and begging for any form of attention. 

“Think we can uh, get a lil quickie before Tommy’s finished? Lil fuck and run? Food on the cum n‘ go?” Benrey asks. 

Gordon chuckles a little, too horny with cumbrain to really think.

“Just put it in already. F-fuck! Is it normally this strong for you?” 

Benrey shakes their head as they climbs on top of Gordon, fitting nicely between his legs.

“Nah bro’, this is the uh...easy bit, it levels up a lot more the further we get in.” 

Gordon swallows thickly. More intense? This is already pretty much. He wants nothing more than to be fucked senseless and _this_ is the ‘tame’ part!? _Oh fuck_! Another wave of heat crashes through his body and Gordon buckles his hips against Benrey, urging them to get on with it. Luckily Benrey seems just as desperate as the smaller tentacles spread Gordon’s cunt open for the main event. 

“F-fuck!” Gordon moans as Benrey’s finally slides their cock in. He’s already so wet that the thick appendage meets little resistance. 

Benrey hisses out a needy groan as their cock is greeted with the wet heat of Gordon’s cunt. It feels incredible after how painfully horny Benrey has been feeling all morning, like an itch only sex could scratch. Hearing Gordon moan only makes them more desperate and they tries to hold back from fucking Gordon sensless without giving their mate time to adjust.

“Fucking! Fuck Benrey, don’t go slow. Just fuck me already, I need it so bad!” 

Gordon doesn’t care that he’s begging, the burning heat of being stretched awakens a pure ravenous instinct inside of him. The promise of Benrey’s cock and cum only edging it on more. Benrey is more than eager to assist as they pull out and slam their cock back inside, the feeling causing Gordon to moan and whine with need. The sound of Benrey’s hips slapping against him is music to his ears. 

Laying down on Gordon, Benrey holds him tightly, their two extra tentacles slithering to Gordon’s t-dick and wraps around it. One pumps his dick while the other circles the very sensitive tip. 

“F-Fuck, oh yeah that’s some...delux pussy here bro. Gotta..uhh got that leveled up cockwarmer, Feetman edition.” Benrey rambles on. 

Gordon normally would have laughed or told them to shut up but now… Yeah, Gordon’s brain can’t process anything other than the pleasure their cock is providing. Fuck their bad dirty talk. iI a weird way it’s actually kinda hot. Damn he really must be out of it to think Benrey’s dirty talk is hot. No wonder Benrey is such an unstoppable horny mess during their heats if this is how they always feel. 

“Bro Imma…fuck! I’m gonna nut!” Benrey grunts out their warning, barely having enough air in their lungs to speak.

“Go one, oh fuck just don’t stop!” 

Gordon wraps his arms around Benrey as they thrust faster and deeper, rutting desperately into Gordon and hitting all the right spots. The tentacles around Gordon’s dick bringing him _so_ close to the edge. Just a bit further-

“Oh my Gord!!” Benrey cries as they cum, cock pulsing thick loads into Gordon’s cunt. 

The feeling of being filled causes Gordon to arch his back as he clenches down on Benrey’s length, basking in the glorious first climax of his first heat. 

When they both come down they’re a panting mess on the bed, Benrey’s cock pulling out as cum drips out of Gordon’s cunt.

“And… this lasts for how long?” Gordon asks through his gasps for air.

“Oh uh, a bit under a week.” 

They’re already striking a half chub and Gordon can feel himself twitch at the sight, already wanting to get filled again.

“Fuck.” He breathes out just as Tommy knocks on the door.

Opening it a crack he observes the messy states his boyfriends are currently in. 

“Seems like you two started w-without me. I hope y-you have energy to eat, I-It’s time for b-breakfast.” 

Getting up Gordon winces at the state of his boxers, still damp with slick. He throws them in the hamper and pulls a new pair out from a drawer. Benrey doesn’t seem to have any problem slipping into their pre-cum stained underwear, like the little cum gremlin that they are. 

“Y-You won’t be wearing those for long don’t… don’t worry about it, j-just make sure you come eat something.” 

Tommy gives Gordon’s butt an affectionate pat and he has to hold back a moan at the sensation. Damn, this is getting ridiculous, pull it together Freeman. 

“Thanks Tommy.” 

Gordon tries to focus on anything else but the amazing smell that Tommy seems to radiate but it’s hard as it seems to get stronger every time his mate moves around in the room.

“Yeah bro gonna eat ya breakfast load up, delicious.” Berney adds as they walz out to the kitchen, still reeking of sex. 

Tommy closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep sniff off the scent as Benrey walks past. 

“I think there’s more than just food on the menu for breakfast, right Tommy?” Gordon winks at him, it’s hard not to tease when his alpha is so obviously affected. 

Tommy chuckles and walks over to Gordon, pulling him close so his face is towering over his mate.

“Is that...are you asking me to b-bend you over the b-breakfast table M-Mr Freeman?” 

Gordon blushes deeply at the words and feels his knees buckle under him. It’s all so much, the way Tommy is just _on top_ of him purely due to his height, the way his toned body presses against Gordon’s own soft chub, his gentle eyes that radiate a dominating aura. Gordon feels his fresh pair of boxers get ruined with his own slick.

“F-Fuck…” Gordon breathes out, placing his hands on Tommy’s pecks and giving the soft flesh a squeeze.

Tommy reaches down and kisses Gordon on the head.

“C’mon m-my love, it's time to eat.” 

He takes Gordon’s hand and walks them both into the kitchen to meet up with Benrey. 

The food smells amazing. As always, Tommy has done a wonderful job to create the most perfect breakfast for his mates. Pancakes with the options of cream, maple syrup, nutella, lemon juice or blueberries. It’s _almost_ enough to keep Gordon’s hornyness at bay. At least it might’ve if everything Tommy and Benrey did didn’t look so god damn sexy while eating! 

Benrey’s sloppy tongue licks up the bits of maple syrup that drips onto their fingers and it’s hard for Gordon not to imagine that tongue on his own body. Tommy lets soft moans of pleasure as he eats and Gordon just wants to hear him get louder and add Gordon or Benrey’s name to the noises. He squirms in his seat as he feels his slick pooling between his folds. He barely manages to eat anything.

Benrey is the first to put down their knife and fork. Leaning back they give a wide grin and rub their tummy.

“Mmm that was total poggers Tommsie.” 

Smiling sweetly in response Tommy chews on his last mouthful. 

“Thank you B-benry. Now, what- what more can I do for you my lovely pogchamp?”

“TomTom, dear, my bestest dommy Tommy...” Benrey starts, fluttering their eyes at him, their attempts at flirting are as clumsy as they are endearing 

Tommy chuckles and stands up moving towards Benrey but stops when he notices Gordon’s still mostly full plate.

“Oh dear, Mr. Freeman, i-it seems you have not finished your meal yet.”

“Oh uh! I’m getting there...um, I got distracted.” Gordon admits sheepishly.

Benrey starts to rub up against Tommy, their scent getting stronger as Benrey’s briefs almost drip from the precum leaking out. 

“Hmm, w-well since it’s y-your first heat I t-think it’d be best if I calmed Benrey down s-so that I can make sure you’re comfortable. If you want- Y-you also need to finish your meal b-before you can get any dessert.”

For all of Tommy’s kindness he had a mean streak when it comes to teasing and sex and it never failes to drive Gordon just a tad bit mad. The state he’s currently in is also not helping and he gives a small gasp at Tommy’s words. Shakily, Gordon grabs his fork and shoves a bit of pancake into his mouth. He wants that dessert dammit!

Gordon’s eyes widen as Tommy lifts Benrey up onto the kitchen counter in full view of his place at the table. The sight almost makes him drop his fork and he fumbles before getting a grip on it again. Not that he is complaining about the view, breakfast and a show. Sweet.

“Oh fuck yeah, gettin’ to the main event? Fuck me up like a machine gun on a watermelon.” 

Tommy smiles and rips the boxers off, tossing them to the side. Gordon has to admit that the sight of it _does_ something to him, Tommy’s random displays of strength is always a sight to behold. 

Gordon lets his eyes rest on the bulge in Tommy's pants and is rewarded with an eyeful of Tommys dick as the alpha pulls them down, he seems to have chosen to go commando under the pyjamas pants. Tommy’s tentacle dick is already erect and pulsing, yellow precum leaking from the tip. The smell of his two heated mates really has Tommy going. The yellow dick is thick, preferring girth over length, the ridges twitching as they yearn to sink into something. 

“G-Going to f-fill you like a, like a jam pumper in a donut shop.” Tommy mumbles into Benrey’s ear. 

Having Benrey hold onto his shoulders, Tommy thrusts his cock inside in one smooth motion, causing Benrey to cry out in pleasure. Gordon feels his crotch burn with an itching need as he watches how Benrey’s slit is pounded by Tommy’s cock. 

“OH! Oh fuck yeah! Oh Tommy!” Benrey all but screams.

Tommy’s pant comes out in almost animalistic growls, the sound only helping to turn his mates on even more. Benrey’s slick is dripping down the counter and mixing with Tommy’s pre-cum, the combination of swirly blue and liquidy yellow between their legs was an interesting sight to say the least.

Tommy smiles down at Benrey, cupping their face to stare into their eyes. The devotion and love he finds there sends his heart soaring. This is why he adores taking care of his mates during heat, the connection shared in this moment is unlike any other. 

Benrey meets Tommy’s smile, the feeling of his cock inside their slit just feels so good. Tommy is so good to them, giving them what they need, what they crave. Their tentacle cock flops a bit from the rough thrusts but it doesn’t matter. All that mattered is being so close to Tommy and having him balls deep inside them.

Gordon finally finishes his breakfast but doesn’t dare to interrupt the show to demand dessert just yet. Instead he reaches down and sneaks a hand inside his briefs, the hairs on his crotch still damp from slick and Benrey’s cum. Gordon found out long ago that Benery’s cum makes an excellent lube, so he scoops some of it up and uses it to slide his thumb across his dick, feeling it pulse under his touch. His eyes are still fixed on the display before him.

Tommy grasps Benrey’s legs and spreads them wider, pushing Benrey down onto their back as he tries to get as deep as he can into Benrey’s slit in this angle.

“YES! T-Tommy yes yes yes!! Just like that! Pound my sword sheath, stab it all into me! Make me creamier than a cream puff!” Benrey is screaming now, their otherwise bored voice now hoarse with arousal.

“Don’t worry kitten, I-I’ll give you what you need, just a b-bit more. You’re doing s-so well right now.”

Tommy feels his base itch as it hardens, knowing this is the part Benrey desperately wants the presses closer, pushing in as much as he can as the knot forms. Benrey’s slit stretched wide before it’s finally plugged up. When Tommy cums Benrey can feel the warm pulses inside them as they are filled up.

“Oh yeah… Empty your Coke bottle into me!” 

Tommy’s body shivers through the orgasm, feeling Benrey’s slit squirt around him and watching their cum splatter over their own chest and stomach. Finally Benrey’s body goes limp in his arms. Eyes rolled back into their sockets and tongue lolling out of their mouth, it seems like Tommy has literally fucked them senseless. 

“L-Lets go to the b-bedroom.” Tommy says and Gordon couldn’t agree more. 

Pulling his hand out of his briefs Gordon stands up and follows Tommy who is holding Benrey by the ass, knot still deep inside them. Gordon has to admit it looks a bit funny as Tommy wobbles to the bedroom and lays Benrey down onto the sheets. Once the knot has gone down Tommy pulls out of Benrey and gives them a kiss on the head. 

Before turning his attention to Gordon Tommy opens the bedside drawer and pulls out a dark blue plug. He carefully inserts it into Benrey’s slit, smiling as he surveys the result before turning to Gordon.

“D-don't worry Mr Freeman this’ll be-be as easy as a tutorial on Papa Louie's Freezeria.” 

Gordon can’t help but to burst out laughing.

“W-what the fuck?” He wheezes. 

Tommy gets on top of him while he’s having his laughing fit and kisses his neck. Choking on his laughter Gordon almost squeals at how sensitive his neck is. And _oh god_ , Tommy smells _amazing_! 

Taking a handful of Tommy’s hair Gordon presses him closer, Tommy’s mouth and teeth feeling like electric jolts against his hot skin. Looking down he sees Tommy’s beautiful face move down to his chest, trailing a finger along his scar and taking a nipple into his mouth. He meets Gordon’s gaze while rolling his tongue over the sensitive nub, the eyes intense and holding a promise of oh so much pleasure. 

The sight sends a shiver down Gordon’s spine and he lets out a small ’Ohh!’ at the sensation. Too soon Tommy leaves the nipple and travels his kisses lower, pressing his face into Gordon’s tummy and biting the rim of Gordon’s wet briefs. His teeth hook onto the hem and he yanks up, ripping them open as he grins wide, teeth showing. 

Gordon’s eyes grow wide as he basks in the light of his alphas attention. Tommy leans down and sniffs at Gordon’s crotch, taking in his heated scent, rolling his tongue out and giving his cock a lick as Gordon covers his mouth to quiet the loud moans wanting to escape.

“D-don’t stop your m-moans Mr. Freeman. I-I want to hear w-what a good boy you are.”

Oh fuck. That hits Gordon hard. 

Taking his hand down he spreads his legs wider, Tommy taking the invitation to start eating him out. He can taste Benrey’s cum mixed in with Gordon’s slick, it tastes divine. 

“T-Tommy…! Please I, please I need you!”

Moving his head up a line of spit and slick stays connected from his lips to Gordon’s cunt. It breaks as he crawls over and cups Gordon’s face, thumbs gently stroking his cheeks.

“It’s Dr. Coolatta to you, pet.” 

There is something deep and almost dangerous in Tommy’s voice as he speaks without even a hint of his usual stuttering. Gordon nods so fast he almost gets dizzy. Staring into Tommy’s eyes he can see a tint of yellow glowing within them.

“Dr. Coolatta, please… Please fuck me.” 

“W-well, since t-that you ask s-so politely.” 

Tommy watches Gordon’s face relax as his thick cock finally slides inside.

“Oh… Thank you, thank you Dr. Coolatta!” 

His cunt already stretched out from Benrey’s work earlier, making it nice and easy for Tommy to give Gordon what he so desperately needs.

“B-Being so good for me, m-my good little soda can.” Tommy moans quietly into his ear, their bodies pressing together perfectly as Tommy’s thrusts rocks the bed under them. 

“Yes, oh _fuck yes_!” Gordon isn’t even trying to hold back now. The pleasure in his body is too overwhelming for him to keep quiet. 

Benrey looks over, their ears twitching as they listens to the sloppy noises of Tommy fucking Gordon’s cum filled cunt. Watching Gordon’s blissed face and Tommy’s eyes struggling to stay open is actually rather cute. 

Tommy’s dick is a bit more sensitive from cumming so recently, but he is built for more than this, he can satisfy two heat mates if he needs to. But Tommy can feel his climax approaching and thankfully, by the looks of it, Gordon is just on the edge as well.

“A-are you close Gordon?” Tommy asks, Gordon’s grip on his shoulders tightening.

“Fuck, _fuck_ Tommy don’t stop! I’m...aahh cum- I’m cumming!” Gordon cries out as he cums on Tommy’s cock, clenching hard on his length. 

Tommy’s thrusts only gets faster, fucking him through the orgasm until his knot pluggs Gordon up all tight and snug. Gordon’s cunt is so sensitive from cumming twice that the feeling of Tommy’s wonderful knot and his cum spilling inside sends him into a weak third orgasm. 

His body twitches as it finally gives out and Gordon goes limp on the bed. Tommy smiles warmly and kisses his face gently. When the knot finally goes down Tommy pulls out gently and pushes Benrey and Gordon together, the two instinctively cuddling together.

“Gordon I want to- I usually use a p-plug on Benrey when he’s in heat. I-it helps keeping him loose and- and it’s easier than c-cleaning up after every time. Are- would y-you be ok with this as well?”

Gordon has to think for a second before answering, would he be ok with that? Wouldn’t it start to feel uncomfortable after a while? His cunt twitches, already missing the feeling of fullness and that answers his question for him. 

“Sure Tommy, you got one prepared already?”

Tommy just smiles and pulls a bright orange plug out from the same drawer as he had kept Benrey’s in. Spreading his legs Gordon lets Tommy slide the plug into place. It’s not so bad actually, the feeling of it against the outer rim of his cunt helps calm down the feeling of emptiness. Tommy gives it one last affectionate pat before getting out of bed.

“I-I shall do the h-housework wh-while you two get some rest.” 

As he kisses them both in turn, Benrey’s ears wiggling a bit and Gordon traces his fingers down Tommy’s jawline. Tommy gives them one last adoring look before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

No one’s mentioning that he’s doing the chores buttnaked?


	2. Day 2 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon foolishly thinks a trip to the shop will be like any other average day while in heat. He's lucky Tommy is so generous.
> 
> Content in this chap:  
> Slight public, Gordon getting horny as fuck at the shops before heading home.   
> Knotting, some hypno, cum eating, sloppy seconds, overstim, multiple orgasms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally got the second chapter written ^^  
> Enjoy!

Gordon walks down the aisle of the shop, checking for everything that will be needed for the week as he's sure none of them will be able to go out soon. Although  _ he _ should be able to handle this, he’s still human so the heat can’t affect him as much as it does his alien partners? It's also only the second day, it shouldn't be that bad, right?

Wrong.

Gordon's been painfully horny since he left the house, the lack of his 'alpha's' touch and smell almost driving him insane. He  _ needs _ Tommy, he needs the touch and moans of his lovers. Taking a few deep breaths he tries to calm the urges inside before he starts putting items in the trolley again. They are in dire need of some extra washing powder for the bed sheets. 

The task couldn't be going any slower and the burning feeling between his legs only grows stronger, his dick pulsing with need. Every step is teasing his cunt, the slick building up more and more as his legs rub together. He should at least have taken the plug out before leaving, it’s scraping against his entrance doing nothing more than riling Gordon up further. 

Finally he’s almost done and almost at the checkout. But as he’s walking Gordon’s mind begins to slip into a horny day dream. What if Tommy was here right now? He would definitely smell Gordon's arousal, it clings to his skin like a perfume. He’s honestly amazed no one else in the store has reacted to it. 

Noticing no one is around, Gordon let’s the fantasy play even further. Tommy could so easily bend him over the trolley, Benrey would hold it still while Tommy rips Gordon’s pants down just enough to slip inside his cunt. He almost whines out loud at the thought and grip around the trolleys handle tightens. The entrance of his cunt almost feels like it's burning from how badly he wants that cock inside him.

Finally approaching the lineup, he almost lets out a cry at the sight of the slightly longer than usual line. While trying to wait patiently Gordon’s mind races to what he'll do when he gets home. Hopefully Tommy isn't too busy and will take him before he even takes off his jacket. Or Benrey could help him, fucking him into the sofa until Tommy is ready. Fuck with how wet Gordon is he could probably take them both at the same time. Oh, that is an appetizing thought, gotta file that idea away for later use. 

Shaking himself out of the fantasy he surveys the line, he’s slowly getting close to the check out. Luckily there is no one behind him to see how he squirms around where he stands. Suddenly there is a ping from his phone, a message? Good, maybe that can distract him. 

Taking out his phone Gordon finds a message from Tommy and a sigh of relief escapes him. At least he knows Tommy would never try to make his situation worse, he’s not sure he’d dare to open a message from Benrey. 

What Gordon doesn’t account for is that Benrey likes to steal Tommy’s phone from time to time. Opening up the message he has to hold back a squeak as he sees the photo of Benrey's beautiful, glowing blue slit. It’s stretched wide while it's getting pounded by Tommy's cock, cum from previous orgasms leaking out of it. Their smaller tentacles are pumping the main one, making it glisten with precum. There is a second picture where their slit is being stretched by Tommy's knot. It looks so big from the angle the photo is taken. Watching the photos Gordon can feel his cunt twitch around the plug, if it wasn’t in he’d probably be dribbling slick down his thighs by now. He quickly puts his phone away before anyone accidentally sees the pictures. Looking back up he’s relieved to find that he’s finally reached the checkout. 

The cashier takes Gordon's shopping and starts scanning it, looking up at him they give that typical tired retail smile.

"Hi, did you find everything you needed today?" 

"Good, and you?" Gordon replies automatically. 

Fuck! As if he wasn’t warm enough the embarrassing mistake makes beads of sweat pearl on his forehead. 

“Sir... are you okay? You look awfully red?” The cashier gives him a concerned look.

"Y-Yes, it's just a bit hot today!" Gordon deflects and gives a nervous laugh as he fumbles for his wallet.

"Yeah we’ve had a bit of a heat wave lately haven’t we?" 

The cashier finishes bagging up the groceries and passes them to Gordon before telling him the amount owed. He nods and quickly swipes his card, hands shaking a little as he pushes in the pin number.

"Are you sure you're okay sir? You're shaking pretty bad."

"I..um...uhhh, I have crippling anxiety!"

They stare at each for a second before Gordon grabs the bags, mumbles a quiet ‘thank you’ and rushes out of the store. It’s not only his heat making his ears burn right now. 

By the time he gets to his car his hands are shaking so bad that he drops the bag of groceries, having to spend agonizing minutes hunting down run away cans that seems to find some kind of wicked joy in being hard to catch. 

Groceries loaded up, Gordon finally slips into the driving seat. The car provided some level of privacy and he allows himself a long sigh. It feels good to finally spread his legs slightly. He still wants to cum so bad though, he wants to be knotted by Tommy more than anything while making out with a blissed out Benrey. Fantasies and memories of his mates swirl and mix in his head, making it hard to concentrate on anything but the arousal burning inside him. When he turns the car on he can’t help letting the moan slip out as the vibrations of the car shots through his body. Plug or not he can feel the slick dampening his clothes by now. Gordon pants as his hips try to grind against the seat, the friction and the plug only slightly alleviating the pressure in his crotch. 

-

As soon as Gordon steps through the door his nose is hit with the scent of his Tommy. His body reacts like it has been struck by lightning, tensing up and every single nerve tingling with held back energy. Forget unpacking the shopping, its cock time.

Walking into the living room he finds Benrey playing video games, legs spread wide and showing off both the plug in their slit and the vibe shoved up their ass. Tommy sits besides him, idly scratching Benrey’s hair while reading a recipe book.

"I'm home..." Gordon says, voice clearly shaking. 

Tommy looks up and his eyebrows furrow in concern before beckoning Gordon over.

"H-Hi Mr. Freeman, y-you look-"

"Shit bro, ya look shit." Benrey interrupts. 

Blushing even harder at the taunt Gordon moves over to Tommy.

“I need you so bad right now Tommy, please I...please.” 

Words are failing him by this point and Gordon only hopes that Tommy will understand his broken down begging. 

"M-Mr. Freeman w-we told y-you it was a bad i-idea to go out. I could have- you should j-just have let me do it." 

As soon as Gordon is within grabbing distance he is pulled down into Tommys lap. The older scientist tenderly strokes Gordon’s cheek before starting to unbuckle his pants. 

"You looked so tired this morning man, wanted to let you rest." Gordon mumbles, whining as Tommy's hands pressed against him while he pulls his pants down.

"S-such a good boy~" Tommy whispers, sending shivers up Gordon's spine. 

His shirt is lifted over his head before it is tossed to the side and Tommy takes a moment to feel up Gordon’s tibbies, pinching the already hard nipples and wrenching a moan out of Gordon. Even with his pants open it’s still too tight, pants need to be off now! Standing up for a second Gordon barely manages to pull his pants and underwear off before getting dragged back into Tommy's lap. Large hands grips Gordon’s face and guides their mouths together in a kiss. Finally getting to taste his alpha Gordon can’t help humping the growing bulge in his mates pants, whimpering into the kiss as it rubs between his folds.

"O-Oh dear, you've gotten m-my new shorts all wet." Tommy chuckles. 

He moves his hand to pull his cock out, the ridges flexing out trying to grip onto something. After being horny for so long Gordon does not have any patience for preparation. He raises his hips to pull the plug out and then slams himself onto Tommy's cock with a loud desperate moan. Tommy grits his teeth as he holds Gordon's hips still, forcing his body to get used to the size of his dick. 

"Ohhh! Fuck yes! Finally!" 

The sensation of finally getting what he needs is almost overwhelming. Gordon can feel the ridges working at his walls, one in particular attacking his g-spot very lovingly. He buckles and squirm against Tommys hold, already craving more of that wonderful friction. 

He finally frees his hips from Tommy’s grasp by moving his hands to his chest. With the freedom to move he frantically fucks himself on Tommy's cock, slamming his hips down in a brutal pace. 

“Please! I need this so bad! Was… ohh oh, so hard!” 

Tommy smiles sweetly and grops at his tibbies, slightly amused at seeing Gordon so desperate.

“My my, w-what a needy b-boy you are. You should- I think y-you need to learn s-some patience.” 

As if to prove his point Tommy grabs Gordon's hips again, forcing him to stay still. Ignoring Gordons whining protests he’s starts rolling his hips, fucking into him at a luxuriously languid pace while listening to Gordon whaill in frustration.

Benrey smirks at the show playing out before them like the smug little gremlin they are. One hand is absentmindedly playing with their plug, the moans and slapping of flesh starting to prove a bit much of a distraction to only focus on gaming right now. But they also know that if they wait like a good little alien they will get rewarded in the end. So they keep quiet, content with watching Tommy tease the ever living daylight out of Gordon.

"T-Tommy! C'mon..go faster please! I need this so bad!" 

Gordon doesn’t care that he’s begging, he needs to be fuck hard and fast right now! The only response he gets is a nice slap on the ass, ripping another moan out of him.

"I-It’s Dr. Coolatta t-to you, Gordon." 

The way Tommy’s voice darkens with the command is almost enough to make Gordon cum despite the slow pace. Fuck he really loves when Tommy goes all dom on him. 

“Look at m-me  _ my _ pet”

A hand grips Gordon’s chin and forces him to turn his head to face Tommy, locking their eyes together. It’s a strange feeling looking into those softly glowing eyes. Tommy usually avoids direct eye contact for too long but now it’s impossible for Gordon to look away. The golden glow coils like ropes around him, making his body feel soft and pliant. 

"B-Be a good boy." Tommy whispers into his ear. 

With a shudder Gordon melts into his arms. All thoughts of whining and protesting gone. He only wants to be good, be good for Tommy. 

"Your good boy, I wanna...be good Dr. Colatta!" 

Stroking Gordon’s hair softly Tommy pulls out the hair-tie holding Gordon’s hair back, letting the soft locks fall free. When he continues his drawn out thrusts Gordon doesn’t protest, instead focuses his gaze into Tommy’s eyes, relishing in the waves of calmness that’s washing over him. It feels like he's floating at the same time as he’s being flooded with pleasure. Tommy’s cock keeps sliding in and out of his wet cunt, the wet plaps of skin against skin growing louder as Tommy finally picks up the pace.

"NNggh...Yes!"

"See wh-what happens when y-you're a good boy, my p-pretty little human?" 

Only managing a nod in response Gordon buries his face into Tommy's chest. He finally feels Tommy’s grip around his hips loosen, the hands moving up to hold him close instead. Assured that he isn’t going to hurt himself in desperation Tommy finally allowes Gordon fuck himself on the thick cock. 

Leaning back on the couch Tommy surveys his work. The display before him is really a sight to behold. Gordon’s hair sways around his flushed face, the blush creeping all the way down his chest. Eyes half lidded and mouth open as moans and gasp keep spilling from kiss swollen lips. Gordon really is a rare kind of beautiful in moments like this and Tommy can’t help the moans and praise slipping out of him. 

"Ahh so pretty..the most b-beautiful- you’re so- mmhh...feel so good in-inside you.”

A wave of fondness blooms in Gordon’s chest at the praise. He’s doing good, being a good and pretty mate, making his alpha feel good. 

"T-Tommy...I- I love you!" 

Tommy smiles and caresses his cheek, not bothering correcting Gordon’s use of his name. Love confessions are best when used with first names after all. 

"I love you t-too Gordon." 

Long fingers find their way into Gordon’s hair, raking through it and dragging blunt fingernails against the scalp. The sensation sends shivers down Gordon’s spine and goosebumps raises all over his arms. 

“M-My sweet Gordie” Tommy whispers into his ear, fondness clear in his voice. 

Gordon presses his lips to Tommy's as he tries to speed up his thrusts. He can feel Tommy's tongue against his lips asking for entrance and eagerly opens up, the warm tongue filling his mouth. He moans around it, trying his best to suck on it while drool drips down his chin. Tommy's free hand gropes at Gordon's ass, giving it a hard squeeze as he helps Gordon take him in deeper, his moans vibrating into his mouth through the kiss.

Their make out session is a mix of wet sloppy kisses and Gordon trying to suck Tommy's tongue down his throat, their chests rubbing together with synced heartbeats as Gordon's cunt keeps swallowing up Tommy's throbbing cock.

"Dr.- Aahn...Dr. Coolatta!" Kiss. "I-I can't last..." Kiss. "...much longer, please!"

Neither can Tommy if he’s perfectly honest, he can feel his stomach heat up as his orgasm is fast approaching. His hand falls down to Gordon’s front, moving up the thick layer of his muff to rub at his t-dick. It’s so hard and throbbing against his finger and also very cute in Tommy's opinion. He looks over at Benrey who is now watching with wide eyes and stroking at their own cock, precum dripping down their shaft.

"Y-You look s-so delicious right now B-Benrey. You'll g-get some more f-fun soon." 

He really wishes he could give Benrey some more attention right now but Tommy has a plan to make Gordon cum his brains out and it requires all of his focus at the moment. Grabbing on to Gordon's hips he carefully turns him around so that his back rests against Tommy's chest.

"W-what?" 

Gordon twists his neck trying to look back.

"Trust me p-pup..." Tommy mumbles, brow knitted in concentration. 

Grabbing onto Gordon's legs he hoists them up, spreading them wide and slamming his cock deep inside, making his mate almost scream after finally getting what he’s been craving for hours.

"Benny~, come h-here kitten." Tommy beckons.

Benrey quickly scurries over and sits with their face right in front where his boyfriends crotches are slapping together. Eyes wide and mouth drooling rust coloured sweet voice at the sight before them. 

"Suck him off." 

Benrey's ears wiggle in excitement as they help hold Gordon's thighs. Bending down he finds a good angle for his long tongue two lap and stroke at the sensitive t-dick. 

"Oh! OH FUCK! T-Tommy! Benrey!!" 

Tommy doesn’t bother correcting him this time either, he’s way too close to cumming to care about formalities. Benrey's long tongue slides away from Gordon’s dick for a moment, wrapping losley around Tommy’s instead, creating an extra layer of pressure just at the entrance to Gordon’s cunt. The dual sensation making both of his mates squirm and gasp, thrust growing erratic and out of sync. They let themselves enjoy the sensation of the ridges of Tommy’s cock sliding over their tongue for a short while before returning to lap at Gordon’s t-dick, doubling their effort as he recognizes the sound of his mates approaching orgasms. 

"G-Gordon!" 

With a couple of final thrusts Tommy feels his knot swell up, he barely has the time to pop it inside Gordon’s cunt before he starts pumping it full of cum. Gordon can’t even form words as the sensation of getting filled up sends him over the edge, weakly trying to ride his orgasm out against Benrey’s tongue. A small whimper is all that escapes him at the intense pleasure of feeling every pump of Tommy's cock releasing its load inside him. Tommy's arms stay around his chest, hot breath panting against his neck.

"I love- I love you both so much..." Gordon finally manages to whisper, his voice hoarse with arousement. 

Tommy responds with a kiss to the neck, Benrey softly massages at Tommy's base while rubbing their face against Gordon's stretched wide cunt. Lazily, Tommy keeps thrusting into Gordon, the friction minimal as the knot keeps them securely tied together. It’s still enough to make Gordon whine and writhe in his arms. 

Tommy's knot eventually goes down and he slips out, smacking Benrey in the face with his cum covered cock.

"O-oh sorry Benrey!" 

"Niiice." 

Benrey grins up at him while licking cum off their cheek, Tommy’s cock is still resting against their face, dripping cum all over them.

"You got uh...lil’ creamy jelly here." 

Tommy blushes hard, he’s always been a bit embarrassed of how his cock feels like jelly when soft.

"W-why don't you c-clean Mr. Freeman u-up? I don’t- He seems too out of it to d-do it himself." 

Any other time Gordon would have protested, stating that he would be too sensitive to be eaten out right now. But the heat is still burning inside him and the thought of additional stimulation to his needy cunt makes his dick pulse in anticipation. 

"But bro, 'm still haaaard" 

Benrey pouts rubbing their cheek against Gordon’s thigh. The scrape of their stubble against his skin tickles a bit and he tries to hold back a tired giggle. 

"Just clean m-me off real quick then- then you can g-give Mr. Freeman a round two. It seems like m-my cock wasn’t enough t-to satisfy him this t-time around." 

As if to prove his point Tommy thrusts two fingers into Gordon’s cunt, smiling knowingly at how Gordon tries to fuck himself onto the fingers. Feeling like teasing his boyfriend a bit more he pulls them out despite the whining protests and holds up the slim digits to Gordon’s mouth. 

“Suck m-my Fanta Soda, be a good b-boy.”

Gordon dutily does as he’s told, wrapping his lips around Tommy’s fingers and moaning at the taste of their combined fluids on his tongue.

Benrey meanwhile has busied themself with Tommy’s cock in their mouth, feeling its softness squish against their tongue. Tommy whines into Gordon's ear, the dual ministration almost making him chub up again. But Benrey doesn’t let it last long and is quick to swallow the cum coating the dick.

"Mmmm, creamy soda." They compliment. 

Tommy shakes his head and giggles at them, they always say the funniest things even in situations like this. Benrey stands up to admire Gordon's leaking cunt, the hole twitching slightly as cum drips out of it. 

"Gonna- gonna double fill ya like an extra large jammy donut." 

Grabbing Gordon’s legs and spreading them wide again they easily slide inside, the cunt stretched wide from Tommy’s knot.

"F-fuck!" 

Gordon moans, pressing back against Tommy’s chest. Even with the heat hormones coursing through his body it’s  _ almost _ too much. But in the end the heat overpowers any discomfort he might have. 

"OOhh yeeah, gonna stuff ya silly bro." Benrey mutters and normally Gordon would tell them to just stop talking but the intense pleasure that spreading through his body renders him almost speechless. The feeling is only amplified as Benrey's two extra tentacles start stroking his t-dick, coating it in their thick slick.

"OH! Fuck, fuck...FUCK!"

Benrey does not feel the need to tease Gordon with slow thrusts, setting a fast pace from the start, hips snapping to get as deep as possible and rub against that perfect spot inside Gordon. 

Tommy smiles as he looks over Gordon’s shoulder, watching how Benrey’s cock slides in and out of the sloppy wet cunt. His hands grope at Gordon’s tibbies, teasing the nipples until they are puffy and red. Listening to Benreys pants and moans Tommy knows Benrey won’t last long. His suspicion is confirmed when the sound of skin slapping against skin starts to turn irregular.

"Gordon! Oh fffuuck. I-I love you bro!" 

Leaning closer Benrey sinks their teeth into Gordon’s neck, making the man under them gasp and scramble to get his arms around their shoulders and holding them close.

"A-aah! I love you too B-benny!" 

Gordon wraps his leg around Benrey, pushing them in even deeper.

"I-I'm gonna!"

"Aww~ Gordon Cumman. C'mon, cum all over my epic cockers!" 

Benrey quickens their pace, slick and cum dripping out of Gordon and onto the couch. As Gordon is thrown into his second orgasm Benrey’s name keeps spilling from his lips like a prayer, his cunt clenches hard around the cock inside him which drives Benrey over the edge as well. Benrey's body tightens as he pumps his load into Gordon, gritting his teeth and feeling their tentacles spray thick cum all over Gordon’s pubes and t-dick. 

When the two finally start catching their breaths Benrey leans in to give Gordon a kiss, their tongues moving lazily over each other as they bask in the afterglow. Feeling a bit hungry for more Benrey soon slides down to be face to face with Gordon's cum filled cunt.

"Oh no bro, you uh, spilt some milik, gonna have to drink it up, five second rule."

"Benrey stop tal-oh!" 

Gordon's sensitive hole gives a jolt as Benrey starts licking up the cum coating his folds, their tongue teasing his hole and licking up anything that spilled out. A final long lick from cunt to dick has Gordon gasping and pushing them back.

"T-too sensitive, red, red..." 

Benrey immediately stops, their ears falling back.

"Sorry bro."

"No worries. You- you did great Benrey." 

Gordon tiredly pats his mates head, trying to reassure them that he’s ok. Benrey smiles and hops up onto the couch to join the cuddle pile as Tommy pulls them both close to his chest.

"Y-you both d-did so well."

Benrey and Gordon melt at their Tommy's praise, the two cuddling up on his chest, listening to his fast heartbeat while they hold each other's hand. Remembering the plug Tommy picks it up from the coffee table and licks it clean before sliding it inside Gordon again. It would be such a shame to just waste all the cum and let it just drip out. Glancing at the clock Tommy estimates that he has until dinner before he'll have to please his heated mates again. That’s more than enough time for a short nap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna come find either of us on twitter?  
> Prime: https://twitter.com/Prime18A  
> Second_to_none: https://twitter.com/secondtonon2


	3. Day 2 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight hypno, some shower sex and light bondage stuff in this one ^^  
> This is based after they've had dinner from the sex in the previous chapter.

Sometimes Tommy just wants to indulge in the act of  _ marking _ what’s ‘his’, he’d never tell his lovers they BELONG to him, but during the moment of sex…

Gordon and Benrey are more than happy to be  _ owned  _ by their Tommy. 

Getting off on how they whine and beg under him just as much as he gets off on the act of control. It is just beautiful. 

Gordon and Benrey are sprawled out in bed, Tommy smiling sweetly as he sits between them. He gives a pat to Benrey’s belly, swollen from eating so much dinner. The alien’s stomach is like a black hole, a never ending pit of shoving food in their gob. 

Reaching over to Tommy, Gordon rubs at his crotch, the taller man only in his boxers as he knew there was no chance any of his clothing would survive being in bed with these two. Benrey confirms this by gripping at Tommy’s boxers, pulling them down so Gordon can rub his fingers in Tommy’s dampened slit. Sitting still Tommy watches his lovers do the work for him, like the good boys they are, 

“C’mon bro, wanna, wanna shake your can of jizz and popfizz all over us~?” 

Gordon lets out a laugh but Tommy’s cock starts to poke out the slit, he can’t help it if he finds Benrey’s weird dirty talk attractive.

“Y-Yeah, going to, spill all over you.” He replies.

“Seriously, how do you get turned on by that?” 

Gordon chuckles and shakes his head, some things he’ll just never understand. 

“W-we’re the s-same species?” Is the only excuse Tommy can come up with. 

It’s probably just a Tommy and Benrey thing, Gordon muses. At least Tommy doesn’t blurt out nonsense to Gordon but he certainly enjoys encouraging Benrey to do it.

He chose to not think too hard on it, luckily the quickly hardening cock between Tommy’s legs is enough of a distraction. Benrey gets up and nuzzles their face against Tommy’s cock, smearing his precum all over their face and coating it with a slight yellow tint. 

Taking a grip on Tommy's base Gordon starts pumping, a surprised moan slipping out of Tommy. Gordon’s hands are soon wet with pre while Benrey keeps Tommy’s tip against their face so it drips onto their skin. Benrey’s cock is so hard right now and their side tentacles are curled around it and stroking it is not making it easier to concentrate at the task at hand. Touching Tommy’s cock is enough for Gordon though, the feeling of it in his hand is just perfect.

“M-My pets want their d-dessert already~?” 

The generous amount of pre spilling out of him is already dripping down Benrey’s face and down their chest. Tommy looks down at Benrey’s throbbing cock, then at Gordon’s face, all blissed out just from touching him.. 

“M-Mr Freeman, why d-don’t you use your other h-hand on B-Benny? He looks- that hand l-looks a bit lonely.” 

Looking down at Benrey’s glowing, pulsing cock Gordon immediately takes it into his other hand and starts pumping. His effort is rewarded by moans from both Benrey and Tommy. Tommy’s breathing gets faster as he keeps pumping and Gordon can’t wait to be covered in Tommy’s fizzy cum. The mere thought of it sliding down his skin has him drooling a bit. 

“Gimme all the cock bro, ahh… Ngghh wanna be covered in phat meats.” 

Gordon laughs and gives Benrey a playful slap with Tommy’s cock.

“Oh fuck yeah~”

Of course Benrey likes it, the little weirdo. 

“H-Hey be careful with that.” 

Tommy blushes furiously at the action. Godon notices with interest the line of pre that links between Tommy’s tip and Benrey’s face. He can’t help but to tap the dick a few more times against Benrey’s face, shivering at the wet sound it makes when it connects to Benrey’s cheek.

“Mmmm, oh yeah beat that meat on me.” Benrey moans, thrusting into the tight grip of Gordon’s hand. 

“Hey Tom- Dr. Coolatta?” 

The use of his professional title immediately gains Tommy's attention.

“Y-Yes my love?” 

“Could you um..thrust against my hand? I like when you’re on top and in control.” 

Gordon’s voice almost turns into a whisper as his face reddens. He is rewarded with a smile and a kiss on the top of his head. 

“Y-You ask so nicely.” Tommy purrs against the top of Gordon’s head.

Moving forward Gordon is pushed down on his back, head against the pillow. 

“Y-You just love b-being used, don’t you~?” 

Gordon nods as he takes Tommy’s cock back into his grip, adjusting so that Tommy can thrust into his fist. Not wanting to be left out Benrey flops down beside Gordon and pulls Gordon’s free hand to their slick erection. They groan as Gordon’s grip tightens, giving them just the kind of friction that they crave. 

Tommy gripps the top of the bedframe and spreads his legs wide so that he’s straddling Gordon’s body. The sight of Tommy looming over him has Gordon swallow hard. Above him Tommy is breathing hard, something that almost sounds like a low growl can be heard from his chest. The raw almost animalistic energy Tommy is radiating right now has Gordon’s heart flutter. 

Tommy’s hips start to rock back and forth, slick noises coming from where his cock moves within Gordon’s fist. 

“Nggh..yes. So g-good my pet.”

Gordon’s eyes darts between Benrey’s cock and Tommy’s, both unique and strangely beautiful. Benrey’s pre is sticky and thick while Tommy’s is light and more watery but still clings to his skin.

“Oh yeah bro, keep pumpin’. Fffffuuuck yes!” 

Benrey is getting loud, their hips thrusting up to meet Gordon’s pumps. 

“Ahh make me cum Feetman!”

Gordon is happy to oblige, pumping faster and getting more slick on his hand.

“C-Cum for us kitten, y-you want t-to make Mr. F-Freeman and I proud, y-yes?” 

There is both a fondness and a command in Tommy’s voice. Benrey closes their eyes and arch their back, letting out a cry as they cum. A mix of ‘thank yous’ and Tommy and Gordon’s names spill out their mouth as their chest and stomach gets coated in their thick cum. A fair amount also spills over Gordon’s hand, running down his forearm. Benrey slumps down in an exhausted pile of sweat and cum, panting heavily.

“I-I think Benny will b-be out of order for a bit.” 

Gordon takes the opportunity to use both hands on Tommy’s cock, one still dripping with blue gaymer alien cum. As Tommy gets closer to his orgasm his speed picks up. Gordon watches as Tommy’s base swells into a beautiful knot. He rarely gets to see it up close like that and the sight of it almost takes his breath away. It’s not even fully formed and he still can’t believe that it fits inside him. 

Tommy moves his hands down to cup Gordon’s face, looking at him with pure adoration. Gordon doesn’t even mind that Tommy averts his eyes, not comfortable holding eye contact for too long. He loves watching Tommy’s eyes flicker over his body, taking in every detail of his wrecked appearance. 

The drops of pre is getting bigger and the thrusting now at a fast and hard pace. Tommy is so desperately close, his knot aches to stretch out further and coat his mate with his seed. Recognizing the signs of Tommy’s oncoming orgsam Gordon feels anticipation flutter in his chest. He wants to be covered in it so badly, to be marked so everyone would know who he belonged to. 

“P-Please, please Dr. Coolatta, cum on me” 

His eyes are glued to Tommy’s tip, waiting for that first spurt to land on him. His patients are soon rewarded as Tommy thrusts hard, slipping the base between Godon’s palms, the knot swelling and growing in size. Squeezing hard he tries to give the tightness the knot deserves. The cock pulses hard, cum finally shooting out in ribbons, coating Gordon’s hair, face, chest and stomach. Tommy holds onto Gordon’s shoulder as his body twitches through the orgasm.

Gordon relishes in the feeling of each splurt of cum that landed on him, watching his chest and belly hair cling to his skin from the moisture. It’s just as hot and fizzy as he hoped for, the feeling of it landing on him making him gasp. He looks Tommy directly in the eyes as he licks some cum that dripped down his lips, making the alien blush a little.

“T-that’s pretty.” 

Tommy is so out of breath that the words come out barley as a whisper. 

“Hot?”

“Yeah.”

Finally Tommy collapses onto the bed, not caring for the mess they had made. They can clean up later. Also he wants to enjoy the sight of Gordon covered in his cum for a bit longer. 

“Middle.” 

Tommy and Gordon look over to Benrey.

“W-what was that my sweetball?” Tommy asks and Gordon raises an eyebrow at yet another strange but oddly cute nickname.

“Want, want middle” Benrey repeats, following their words with a string of sweet voice, too tired to explain further. 

Tommy chuckles and pulls Benrey to be sandwiched between him and Gordon. Wrapping his arms around Gordon, Benrey doesn't seem to care that they’ll get sticky with Tommy’s cum as well. It doesn’t take long before they all drift off to sleep.

-

When Gordon wakes up it’s like the fog has lifted a bit. He still feels the heat coursing through his body, every movement sending little jolts of pleasure straight to his groin. But it’s easier to think now. He sits up in bed, carefully moving Benrey’s arm out of the way and winces a bit. His body is sore, not used to this kind of strenuous activity for so long. It’s been a good while since he was a swimmer in college. Stretching to relieve some of the pain he looks down on his sleeping mates. Benrey is sprawled out over the bed as usual, taking up as much space as they possibly can. Tommy on the other hand is curled up close to Benrey, tall legs pulled up under him and an arm wrapped around Benrey’s torso. Adorable. Gordon feels his chest swell at the sight seeing his mates sleep so peacefully.  _ His _ mates. 

He really wouldn’t mind laying back down and snuggle closer to them again, maybe listening to their breaths and get lulled back to sleep. It is very tempting. But he doesn’t want to waste this rare moment of lucidity in the middle of the heat. This is the perfect opportunity for a shower. He is fucking filthy right now. There is dried cum all over his chest, he can even feel some stuck in his hair and his skin is sticky with sweat and lube. The plug has held most of Tommys cum inside of him, which he should be thankful for but at the moment it makes him feel a bit bloated. Might be a good idea to get some of that out too. 

He maneuvers over the king sized bed, careful as to not disturb the still sleeping pair. It feels good stepping into the adjacent bathroom, the cold tiles under his bare feet doing wonders to cool him down a bit. He heats the water a bit less than his usual preference, a hot shower is really not something he needs right now. 

The water feels wonderful against his heated skin and he takes a couple of moments to just enjoy the feeling of it running down his body. It takes a while to get all the cum out of his hair, it being a tangled mess not helping the matter. After getting it into some kind of order Gordon starts to work on his body. It’s so nice running his hand down his torso, brushing over nipples in the process and shivering at the touch. His hands find their way to his dick, hard and peeking out from under its hood. He tries not to focus too much on it, he’s in here to get clean not to get off, but he feels his body temperature rising again, a new heatwave on its way. 

Hurriedly he grabs a hold at the end of the plug and pulls it out with an obscene slurping noise, whimpering at the sensation. As soon as it’s out he feels cum trickle out of him and down his thighs. He should...try getting it out a bit more effectively, he’s not jerking off, just cleaning out the pipes so to speak. Two fingers find their way inside his cunt, reflexively curling to grace that perfect spot inside of him. He tries and fails to hold back a moan, knees buckling under him. In the process of bracing himself against the wall he knocks down a couple of shampoo bottles. They fall down on the floor in a loud clatter but Gordon can’t find it in himself to care. The fog is seeping back into his brain now, making him focus on one thing and one thing only, the sensation of his finger deep inside of himself. It doesn’t take long for it to feel inadequate though. He needs more, needs to be knotted, mated... _ claimed. _ He should be with his mates. Where are they? Why aren’t they here with him? He lets out a small whimper, fingers desperately working inside him and  _ it’s not enough _ .

And then the door opens. 

Gordon snaps his head in the direction of the sound, finding Tommy standing in the doorframe, a concerned look on his face. 

“Gordon what- what are you doing in here all alone?”

Gordon tries to answer but only a whine slips from his lips, the fog in his head too thick to formulate words. Tommy just takes two long steps towards him, scooping him up in a hug, not caring that his t-shirt gets soaked by the still running water. 

The closeness to Tommy immediately calms Gordon down. The ball of stress that has been growing in his chest untangles itself at the feeling of Tommy’s skin against his own. Slim hands finds his face and pulls Gordon up in a kiss and it’s like he can breathe again. Everything is ok, Tommys here, his mate is here. 

“You should- next time wake m-me up ok? I’ll make sure you get nice and- and clean.”

Gordon only nods, mouth too busy making new little marks on Tommy’s neck. The hands moving down Gordon’s body, leaves trails of fire in their wake. They find their way down to his groin, fingers parting his folds and pushing into him, 

“Aaw, you pulled the p-plug out Gordon. It’s such...what a waste, now I have to fill you u-up all over again.”

“Please...” 

Gordon really wants to say more, to explain to Tommy how much he needs him right now and how thankful he is that he’s here. But he doesn’t have any words left, only desperate little sounds that echo in the tiled room. 

Tommy doesn’t waste any time to back him up against the wall and hike one of Gordon’s legs around his waist. 

“I...I’m going to take such good care of you, fill you up just...just like you n-need.” And he does, slipping his rigid cock into Gordon in one smooth motion.

It’s heaven, it’s paradise, it’s all Gordon ever wanted and needed. The thick base of Tommy’s cock stretches his cunt in a way his fingers never could. He doesn’t even try and hold still, rocking his hips to get more of that delicious friction. Tommy just smiles down at him and starts to thrust. His pace is methodical, measured even and it’s absolutely perfect. Two slim fingers grip Gordon’s cock and the sensation is enough for Gordon to cum right then and there, eyes rolled back and body twitching against the wet tiles. Tommys doesn’t slow down though, keeping up his thrusts and only letting go of Gordon’s cock when he whimpers from overstimulation.

“Don’t worry pet. I got you. You’re...I’m going to knot you and m-make everything better.”

And Gordon fully believes him. Tommy is such a good mate, taking care of him when he’s like this. He finds himself mumbling the words against the wet fabric of Tommy’s t-shirt. 

“Good, you’re so good.”

A shudder passes through Tommy at those words and with a last thrust Gordon feels the knot slip inside him as he is filled up with Tommy’s cum.

They stay like that for a while, leaning against the wall and breathing hard. The haze is lifting again, making it a bit easier to think. Gordon can feel the tiredness creep up on him, he really wants to go back to bed. 

Tommy seems to notice the energy leaving his mate. He gathers Gordon up in his arms and walks them over to the toilet, knot still safely inside. Sitting down on the close lid with Gordon in his lap he grabs a towel and starts to dry them both off. Gordon can’t remember last time anyone toweled him down like this. It’s nice, relaxing even. He has almost dozed off when Tommy kisses his cheek to get his attention.

“We need to plug you up again b-before we go back t-to bed.”

“Why? I can just clean it out here. And I think I can stay loose enough. We’re doing it again in a couple of hours right?”

Tommy hums, tapping a finger against his cheek.

“I don’t- It’s not only that Gordon.” He leans in closer so that he can purr the rest of the words into Gordon’s ear. “I like knowing you’re f-filled up with my cum.” A hand travels down to Gordon’s lower tummy, around where Tommy’s dick is currently resting inside him. 

“O-oh..” Is all Gordon manages. He’d never figured Tommy for the possessive type but it seems like he’s discovering new things about his mates every day.

Tommy puts the plug back in place and then spends some time twisting it while sucking on Gordon’s cock. The stretch of the plug and Tommy’s skilled mouth brings Gordon to another orgasm in a matter of minutes. He doesn’t even feel bad about letting Tommy carry him back into the bedroom. 

-

Tommy and Gordon stop for a moment to stare at the tangled mess their mate Benrey’s in. A mess of limbs and the blanket, their arms ‘tied’ to their sides and face buried in the pillow. Benrey’s cock hard and out the slit, leaving stains in the bedsheets in their pre and blue slick. Gordon smiles and he feels Tommy chuckle, his chest bumping against Gordon’s face as he does so. 

Walking over to the bed Tommy lays Gordon down beside their tangled mate. One eye opens slightly as Benrey feels the maddress dip beside them, they don’t say anything though only breaths deep as they keep humping the bed.

"Aw... you look so sleepy." Gordon strokes Benrey's sweat damp hair. The alien lets out a small whimper both from the touch and the sound of Gordon’s voice.

"Need, so horny bro..."

Walking around the bed, Tommy inspects the tangled mess of legs and blanket.

"Y-You made quite the mess k-kitten." 

His hand trails up Benrey's shaking leg and to the outline of their plump ass.

"Nmm..." Benrey's voice is low and crackly with sleep, they’re obviously struggling to keep their eyes open even though their hips don't stop moving. 

Gordon gently lifts Benrey up and places them so that he lies with their head resting on his chest, their lower half resting between gordons spread legs. He can feel their sweat sticking to him but the comfortable sigh and small smile appearing on their face was worth it.

The movement jostles Benrey slightly out of their half asleep state. The warmth radiating off Gordon's body is comfortable and calming, the smell of freshly cleaned skin a welcome distraction from the scent of their heat. The hair on Gordon’s chest tickles their nose a bit and he rubs into it, eliciting a soft chuckle from the man under him.

Tommy grips at one of the blankets that tangles around Benrey’s legs like rope and spreads Benrey's legs open a little, revealing their glowing soaked slit with the plug lodged inside. Their cock pulses and writhes against the sheets, clearly not satisfied with the limited friction it gives. 

"Oh my Bennsy, y-you look  _ so _ n-needy."

Benrey whines at the sound of Tommy's voice, not really registering the words but still knowing that they're getting teased somehow. They wiggle their ass lazily, begging Tommy without words to give them what they crave, what they  _ need _ .

Tommy smiles and gently, stroking and squeezing Benrey's soft ass cheeks. A groan escapes Benrey's mouth at the contact, the feeling of Tommy’s hands on his heated skin is like a balm. Tilting Benrey's head up Gordon brings their mouths together in a kiss, tongue gliding over their lips begging for entrance. Benrey happily obliges. As their tongues move together Benrey can’t help the shivers going through him, the dual sensation of their mate satisfying something primal deep inside. 

Tommy takes a hold of the plug and slowly pulls it out with a wet 'plop', Benrey's body tensing up, their hole clenching from the sudden emptiness.

"You look so cute..." Gordon whispers into Benrey’s hair. The words make their ears wiggle and two tired and glowing eyes open slightly.

"Mmm..."

Benrey let out a gasp as they felt Tommy's tip press against their slit.

"P-please..."

"Please what?" Gordon prompts, knowing Tommy is listening.

"P-Please plug... plug me up... fill me up… need..." They babble, head clearly not awake enough to form a coherent sentence. 

Tommy smiles as he massages Benrey’s ass gently. Sleepy Benrey is always  _ so _ cute. Voice all raspy and their body soft and pliant. He can’t help but to love how obedient they get in situations like this. He adores their usual bratty and pun spewing self of course. But watching Benrey melt against them both like this, delirious and begging, it’s a special treat Tommy can’t help but to savour. He watches as Gordon and Benrey lazily make out and for a short second his eyes meet Gordon’s, a silent message of profound love passing between them before Tommy has to avert his gaze. He really is the luckiest person on earth.

Holding his cock in his hand Tommy rubs the tip against Benrey's slit, his dick now coated a mix of blue and yellow. Pushing inside he can feel the wet hole twitch around him. Benrey tenses against Gordon as they’re stretched, hands squirming but not able to move as their arms are still all tangled up in the blankets. 

Tommy's cock fills Benrey up with ease, slick and cum from previous sessions keeping Benrey lubricated along with the plug keeping them stretched. A soft whine gets swallowed up by Gordon’s mouth and he tightens his grip around his mate slightly. A sudden possessive urge beckoning him to make sure Benrey stays in place, pressed against him where he belongs. 

Even with his hold Gordon can still feel Benrey's body rock back and forth against him as Tommy slowly fucked them from behind. The mood in the room much calmer than it was earlier during the day. Most likely due to the fact it’s the middle of the night, Benrey is half asleep and Gordon is freshly fucked and tired.

Laying down Tommy moves so that he is sprawled on top of Benrey, lazily humping into their slit and resting his cheek on their back. Benrey is now comfortably sandwiched between the two of them and completely unable to move, stuck in a fate to be lovingly fucked to sleepy oblivion. They suck on Gordon's tongue while pushing theirs in towards Gordon's throat, hearing Gordon swallow around them. The soft wet 'plaps' behind gets louder as Tommy quickens the pace, Benrey clenching around him as it sends waves of pleasure through their body.

Gordon's hands softly comb through Benrey's hair, feeling their breathing get faster through the kissing. Drool drips out between their mouths and down his beard as their kiss keeps deepening, Benrey now almost tongue fucking Gordon’s throat with their long tounge. Soft moans and whines keep escaping Benrey and Gordon responds to each and every one by dragging his nails softly against their scalp, soothing his needy mate to the best of his ability. 

Tommy holds onto Benrey as he keeps thrusting. He can feel himself getting close, an ancient part deep inside urging him to fill Benrey up, knotting him and make sure everyone knows just who they belong to. Opening his mouth Tommy lets his teeth sink into Benrey’s back, causing them to moan louder into Gordon's mouth. Tommy's teeth trail up to their neck, marking them,  _ claiming _ them. ‘ _ Mine, mine, mine’ _ . 

Gordon let go of Benrey's lips releasing Benrey’s moans into the room for Tommy to hear as well. He knows how much their alpha enjoys hearing them beg at the end. 

"F-fuck bro....! Need... need ya filling... gimme your custard cream...!" 

Tommy lets out a long groan at the sound of his mate begging under him, his thrust even faster now as the need to spill inside Benrey only gets stronger. 

Gordon takes hold of the blanked and uses it to keep Benrey down, stealing their ability to hump to bed. Making sure it's  _ purely Tommy _ that is going to make them cum.

Tommy's cock buries deep into Benrey's slit, the base starting to swell. The feeling having them both moan and tense up. 

"B-Benrey! Ooh...f-fuck! I'm g-gonna cum!"

Only a second after Tommy said that did his knot form inside Benrey, his thrusts stilling as it stretches Benrey’s needy hole wide open. 

"A-aah!"

Tommy shudders as he cums, pumping them full with his fizzy cum. Benrey clings to Gordon as their release washes over them, gasping loudly as they feel Tommy's load spilling deep inside.

When they finally stop twitching Benrey's body slumps against Gordon. The raging need of heat finally leaves their body as Tommy's knot is finally inside them. The desire was the only thing keeping them even barely awake and with it one they promptly fall back to sleep. Tommy and Gordon don't even get to say goodnight before their Benrey is softly snoring in their arms.

Tommy smiles and kisses their head and then Gordon's. Freeing one arm, Gordon moves to stroke the taller man's cheek, a slight look of concern on his face as he sees bags under Tommy’s eyes. 

“You need to rest, love. You’ve taken such good care of us. I promise you, when this is all over we’re gonna spoil you rotten.”

"Thank you p-pet. I- I look forward to it.”

They share a soft kiss before Tommy wraps his long arms around both of his mates. 

G-Goodnight." Is all Tommy manages to say before he joins team sleep. 

Gordon yawns and relaxes against the pillow, the warmth of his lovers lulling him back to slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second-To-None's twitter: https://twitter.com/secondtonon2  
> Prime's Twitter: https://twitter.com/Prime18A

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed.  
> Prime has a nsfw twitter for art if you want to follow: https://twitter.com/Prime18A  
> Comments really help the motivation too <333


End file.
